Bonds and a Promise
by Zerelia Rose
Summary: The final battles of Tifa and Saber. Putting the ultimate test to their bond as friends...as family. (These were back in the days as a roleplayer)


Bonds and a Promise

Chapter 1

"We walked side by side, but sometimes we go on back to back. And though our paths may not cross, all paths are connected somewhere. When I arrive at where you are, we may not appear to be as we were...but we'll make another promise to keep. With our usual words on the usual street." -Arturia (Saber)

Five years have passed, each one had decided to take separate ways, some to find new paths, new adventures. Some even just kept in the same places just living normal lives or so they think they did. Arturia and Tifa had many adventures, hardships, losses and gains five years ago, with their friends at their side they overcame many difficulties. But each at the end had their own journey and destiny to fulfill. Arturia had decided to continue her journey and left Edge city, there was still so much needed to do. But between her and Tifa was a promise...a bond, more stronger than any metal ever existed, that no one could break.

And so a new and final(?) adventure begins...

Tifa as everyday kept the business 7th Heaven up and running. With the help of Denzel and Marlene after they come home from school, they helped her with the chores in the bar. Even though Tifa doesn't talk about it much, she always holds the memories with Saber and the others always in her heart.

Tifa: "Welcome to 7th Heaven, I'll take your order soon." She said as always with a smile on her lips as people entered the place.

Not long after, a particular figure enters the bar while Tifa was busy attending customers. the figure, a woman, sat down at the bar waiting for the bar hostess to approach her. The woman would peek her eyes to the sides looking around as the bar was full of people, seemed almost like a party in the building. The mysterious woman sat there patiently waiting with a smile on her lips. Why was she here? What was she waiting for? Or better said waiting for who?

Quite some time passed, some customers had left but the mysterious woman continued to sit there. Tifa had noticed the presence of the woman and wondered why she had been sitting there for so long and not even ordered anything from the bartender who worked there with Tifa. Hours passed and it was about to close, the last one to leave was the bartender but the woman was still there.

Tifa: "Don't worry I'll see what she wants." She said at her employee who looked at her concerned, he nods his head and leaves. Marlene and Denzel were with Barret on a trip to go see Cid's new airship. Cloud was as usual with his delivery service. Tifa was by herself, but...where was Roran?

Tifa breathes deeply and walks over to the bar, moving behind the woman still sitting there quietly.

Tifa: "I'm sorry but the bar is closed, so you must leave." She said politely to the woman.

?: "It has been only five years and thee has forgotten about me." The woman spoke and turns around and raising her head up. A blonde hair in a low ponytail, wearing a black suit and black gloves. Her green eyes had a beautiful glow but with a look of a knight...or better said that of a king. She smiles at Tifa giving her goofed off look that she usually did when she was around talking with Tifa back in the days.

Tifa: "Saber?!" Tifa said surprised seeing her dear friend after so long. "I could never forget about you." She said giving her warm smile and suddenly hugs her very tight.

Saber: Her eyes widen a bit feeling how tight the hug was. "I never forgot about thee either. I wondered what my dearest friend was up to all these years. How are you?" She asked the bar hostess.

Tifa walked behind the bar and looks for two glasses and a bottle a wine. She pours a bit of the wine in each glass and gives one to Saber, which she thanks.

Tifa: "I have been well but what about you?" She asked quickly as she took a sip of her drink.

Saber: "I have been well too, I have been with Lady Irisviel in Fuyuki City. It is usually quite busy everyday with her." Saber chuckles a bit thinking about the days she has with Irisviel. She took a sip as well and looks around. "It is quite quiet here...where is Roran?" She asked wondering where he was. Roran and Tifa loved each other so much, each risking their lives to save one another back then.

Tifa: "Roran...well...he left...about three years ago." she sad as her voiced sounded suddenly sad. "He regained part of his memories to where he finally knew where he was from, so he had went on a journey to find it and he succeeded...but after a year I received a letter which he had written...he had a family before he lost his memory." She looks at Saber. "Our marriage was dissolved since he was already married...he knew that he could not come back until he was sure of what he really wanted in his life...but it has been three years so I moved on without him because he made his decision I believe." Tifa paused for a moment to take another sip of wine.

Saber: "I am sorry to hear that. But you shouldn't be so alone here in this place." She looking around the place again. "Does anyone come to visit?'

Tifa: "Yes...Megumi comes around with Balthier always sticking by her side. Even a certain someone you don't usually like..." Tifa said giggling a bit.

Saber: "Please do not tell me who I think it is." She said with a bit of annoyed look knowing who Tifa might be referring to.

Tifa: "Him...Sarutobi Sasuke." She said giggling a bit more. "He comes around almost everyday, brings me gifts and stuff and helps around the bar. He is still the same as always. He promised not to leave me alone, to watch over me."

Saber: "I cannot stand him, he needs to grow up. But alas, at least he is being a man and not leaving you so alone. I have to thank him for that. I know I haven't been around for these past years and I apologize for that." Saber leans her head down.

Tifa: "It is alright, Saber. I know you have been busy getting your life back together after all we have been through back then. And I am happy that you have been spending your days with Irisviel. Which I can imagine how happy she is to have you around." She gently puts her hand under Saber's chin and lifts it up and smiles at her.

Saber: "She is very happy." She said. "Also having her daughter Illyasviel around is a great joy to her. As well as Shirou who comes to visit visit but he had decided to stay with Sakura to watch over her after her struggles she went through, Bedivere disappeared mysteriously still his whereabouts are unknown and Sakura was left alone, so Shirou kept his duty to protect her. Bedivere...I worry deeply for him, I tried to search for him but my searches have been futile, but I believe he is somewhere and hoping that he is safe but if anything I will still be vigilant to find him. Lancelot is with Lady Guinevere, they had decided to travel around the world to get to know it more, they had finally married. Guinevere has come quite a fighter, a pretty skilled archer and crafty in the arts of magic." She continued talking about all of them.

Tifa: "What about Mordred?" She asked wondering why she still didn't mention about her yet.

Saber: "Mordred...tis' not easy with that child. Rebellious child cannot see that times have changed and we have been giving new opportunities...but still...I cannot stop loving her and I want to make amends for the past wrongs made. She does know of this but her heart is still fighting the battles. As a young man accompanies her these past months, I believe his name is Micheal Phoenix.''

Tifa: "I'm sure she will see soon things much clearer enough and with the company of that man...I'm sure she has the support from him."

Saber: "I do hope so that she will find it." She said as taking another sip of wine. "But enough a bit about me, I wish to know about the rest of the group. How they fare these days?" She asked with such enthusiasm since missed them so much as well.

Tifa: "Where should I start?" She says thinking for a moment. "Lets start with Megumi...she has been joining Balthier his sky pirate adventures." She giggles a bit. "She says it fun but sometimes dangerous the things Balthier has to do to get a treasure."

Saber: "I can imagine Megumi's face while watching him running away from traps and healing bruises and other injuries. Balthier gets scolded a lot because of this." Saber laughs.

Tifa: "Rider lives a bit more quiet life with Vergil. Although Dante comes around and sometimes destroys the house as they spar once in awhile making Rider go crazy with house repairs. They look little kids playing games. Also she has been preparing her daughter's wedding, Orihime and Leon have been so happy together, its gonna be a big event...although Kenshin hasn't returned from his journeys Rider believes that his heart hasn't finally healed. But she has hope that he will finally find his way."

Saber: "He is a strong fellow, I believe he will get through that situation and finally find his happiness. As for Orihime, I am very happy for her and for Leon."

Tifa: "Akito has been away with Kaoru for a long time now restoring Kaoru's hometown. Too much problems to solve and construction to be done."

Saber: "I know from Kaoru, she consulted me once on leadership and dealing with townsfolk. She desires to get everything organized to finally have the family she wants with Akito."

Tifa: "Who else am I missing?" Tifa said but suddenly a small tremor was felt. "Another one?" She said sighing.

Saber: "Has this happened before?" She asked.

Tifa: "Yes, and its strange because this has never happened before. We even checked the ruins of Midgar and Deepground but nothing from there is causing those tremors."

Saber: "It is truly strange..." Saber said but she had a disturbing feeling about these tremors, they didn't seem natural but she didn't wanted to tell Tifa about this feeling, she did not want to worry her because it could be a false alarm. Saber looked at the time. "It is quite late, I should head back to Irisviel."

Tifa: "You should spend the night, its not safe to travel at these hours, you can call Irisviel. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying the night." She said as Tifa knew well the roads since she had traveled many times with Cloud on his delivery service before.

Saber: "I think you are right, Tifa. I will go and call Irisviel." She said while heading outside to make a phone call.

While Saber was making a call, Tifa picks up both glasses and puts them in the kitchen and then takes the bottle of wine and puts it back with the rest of the bottles on glass display at the bar. After a few minutes later, Saber returns inside while putting her phone away.

Saber: "Irisviel was very happy to know I was staying the night. I guess I have nothing to worry about. Illyasviel is with her so she won't be lonely in that big mansion." She said still with a bit worry. Saber cared so much for Irisviel, that she made the oath to always protect her, like knight protecting the princess.

Tifa: "Irisviel mean a lot to you, right?" She asked noticing the concern in Saber's eyes.

Saber: She nods her head. "Indeed she does. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her..." She said with a little blush on her cheeks.

Tifa giggles softly. She had noticed the blush in Saber's cheeks and knew that it was more to it. Saber looks at Tifa with the goofed look in her eyes wondering why Tifa was giggling.

Tifa: "I think I should prepare your bed." She stretches her arms and stands up. "We can still talk upstairs like if we are having a slumber party." She laughs at the idea.

Saber: "I do not mind, there is so much we need to catch up." She smiles warmly.

They both headed upstairs to one of the rooms, Tifa went to get some clean sheets and a towel so Saber could take a bath as well a pajama for her to use. It brought back lot of memories of back then when Saber used to live at 7th Heaven five years ago.

Catching up old times, making jokes and even eating treats…the bond they had was seemed to be unbreakable. Saber and Tifa spent almost the whole night enjoying themselves. These times were peaceful…or so what was shown in the surface…but…what was below, a darkness stirring I its very core, about to burst out. A man sitting in throne, his eyes were mixed with sadness and anger, his heart…dark like the abyss. Who was this man? What di he want? The man stood from the throne walked a few steps forward and with a deep manly voice he spoke.

?: "It is time…"

With those words, several figures appeared before. His faithful legion ready to do whatever he ordered as they stood there in front of him.

What was gonna happen now? Saber and Tifa were now to face once again a treat not only to them…but…to the whole world. Their bond was gonna be put to the ultimate test. Will they be able to overcome the trials that were about to come towards them…

Now we shall see what is in store…

5


End file.
